


MEMORY_GLITCH

by luckyraeve



Series: Winter Cyborgs AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Animated GIFs, Body Horror, Comic, Cyborgs, Fanart, Gen, Hallucinations, Hydra (Marvel), Non-Consensual Body Modification, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Psychological Horror, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Winter Cybotgs AU, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyraeve/pseuds/luckyraeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYDRA hears rumors of a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base and sends WS-01 and WS-02 on a quick scouting mission. WS-02 takes an unexpected trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MEMORY_GLITCH

**Author's Note:**

> [view @ tumblr](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/112811119392) (best for mobile viewing) OR [view @ deviant art](https://luckyraeve.deviantart.com/art/MEMORY-GLITCH-518177091)

  
[](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/112811119392)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ ](http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/112811119392)

 

***** please do not repost in whole or in part *****


End file.
